Bella is Sick
by Melanietkd
Summary: The title explains it. Bella is sick and Edward is there to help her. Please read and review!


**Chapter 1**

I woke up lying in the arms of my angel. Charlie was gone fishing for the week. Edward looked worried. When I moved my head started throbbing, His cool touch felt a bit colder than usual.

"Bella are you okay? You are feeling warmer than usual."

"Yes I'm fine I just have a headache."

"I'm taking you to Carlisle."

"No Edward I'm fine really." I was in no mood of arguing with him. Well this is a great way to spend a week with Edward while Charlie is gone, being sick I thought to myself.

"The next thing I knew I was sitting in his car and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up in Edwards bed. There were two pair of gold eyes staring at me. Suddenly I wasn't feeling too good. I got up and sprinted to the washroom. Edward was right behind me. I started throwing up and Edward was holding my hair back. When I was done I had no energy left in me. Edward carried me to his bedroom and laid me on his bed. I was about to drift off to sleep when Carlisle gave me Tylenol and told me to take it. I did as I was told and I lay down once again. Edward told me that he put a bucket on both sides of the bed so if I needed to throw up I could use one of those. Carlisle left the room and Edward kissed my forehead gently and lay down with me. I drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

I woke up my head on Edwards cool chest. My stomach began to churn and I leaned over him and began to throw up. He held my hair back again. Carlisle came into the room. He told me to drink some water.

"Bella you should eat something," said Carlisle.

"I'm not hungry. Maybe later."

"Bella you have to eat something, its not good for you." Edward said looking very concerned. He was dazzling me and I finally gave in. He called Esme and she was up in a second. She gave me chicken soup.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome dear."

I ate it and drifted of to sleep once again with my head in Edwards chest. While I was sleeping I threw up on Edward. When I started to throw up I woke up and realized what I had done.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know, I'm so sor…"

"Bella it's okay, its not you r fault, don't worry about it." He got up changed his shirt and Esme came in and took the dirty one. I started to cry. Edward hugged me and comforted me until I stopped crying. My throat was burning my nose was clogged and I constantly felt like throwing up. Carlisle walked in Edwards room and told me that he had to do a blood test. I started to feel sick again.

"Carlisle I'm fine there is no need for needles really."

"Bella I'm sorry but you have no choice."

I looked at Edward but he told me that I had to.

"Edward are you going to stay?" Carlisle asked him.

"Yes I'll stay."

**Chapter 3**

Carlisle got the needle ready. I was shivering of how nervous I was.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Ya Edward. I just think" and I started to throw up in the bucket.

"Okay Bella are you ready?"

"Ya I guess."

"Bella just look at me the whole time okay love?"

"Okay…"

I felt the needle go in my arm it was very painful. Just the thought of a needle going in your arm and taking blood out of your vein made it more painful.

I turned my head to look at my arm but Edward stopped my head with his hand.

"Don't look there. Its almost done love."

After what felt like hours he took the needle out but I could still feel the pain. Edward was about to carry me when I told him that I wanted to walk. We were passing the living room when Emmett asked, "how did it go to tease me." My vision started to get dizzy and all of the sudden I fell. Next thing I new I was lying on the couch and there were seven pairs of gold eyes staring at me.

"What happened?"

"You fainted" replied Alice.

"I knew I should've carried you."

"Edward I'm fine."

"Then Carlisle went out of the room and came back holding another needle in his hand.

"No no no. There is no way you are sticking another needle in me."

"Bella if I do this then you will be better by tomorrow."

"I don't care."  
>I was in Edwards arms and he took me to Carlisle's office. He dazzled me again and Carlisle was rubbing alcohol on my arm. I was feeling bad I hated needles. He stuck it in me and I let out a little gasp. When he was done he gave me the cotton ball to hold on my arm. After a few minutes Edward picked me up and took me to his room. I slowly drifted off to sleep and I woke up feeling great.<p> 


End file.
